After Ganon
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: A kind of long fan fic, and I hope other people will put up Zelda fan fic too.


After Ganon

Prologue

Link gave Ganon a final blow to the head and he wailed in defeat. Then the 7 Sages sealed him up, for a long time he would remain in the terrible world he created himself. Then Link was taken to a place that could only exist in dream, where only he and Zelda stood. 

"Link..." She looked sadly at him. "Link, this whole mess is all my fault. I know how to fix it though. Give me the Ocarina of Time. You have to go back to your home and live as a normal person." He slowly handed her the Ocarina and she played a tune similar to that of the royal family. The Master Sword was returned to its pedestal and everything was as it should have been before Ganondorf came. Link was returned to the forest as a child again.

Chapter 1: The remembrance of a dream

The day after that...

Link awoke from a dream in a cold sweat. _It was just a dream,_ he thought, relieved. _The Deku tree isn't dead, nothing's wrong, and there is no such person as Ganondorf,_ he continued. He walked outside, where everyone was already up. Saria was at the bottom of his ladder waving at him. "Hey Link! Finally decided to get up?" He smiled, knowing that Saria wasn't going to be locked in the Chamber of Sages forever. "Yeah. I had a rough sleep."

"Well get your lazy butt down here!" She yelled playfully. He walked outside and jumped down the ladder out of his tree house. Saria was waving to him from the Kokiri Shop and he ran after her. "Saria, wait!" She giggled. "Just because you're lazy doesn't mean that I have to wait for you!" But she stopped anyway. 

When he caught up with her she motioned to the entrance to the Lost Woods. "Link, I want to show you something." She led him to the entrance and he stopped her. "We could get lost here, you know that." Saria sighed and said, "I know. I know this place like the back of my hand, and I want to show you my secret place." They entered the woods and Saria led Link through a maze of passages.

Finally they ended up in a meadow. "This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. No one knows how to get here, so it's my secret place." Link looked up at the broken steps leading to a ruined structure. "That's the old Forest Temple. There's a legend that says some of the spirits guarding the forest live in there." Then Saria got out her Fairy Ocarina. She pulled one like it out of her other pocket and put it in Link's hand. 

He looked closely at the little wooden flute, and saw that his name had been engraved in it. "Wow. Thanks Saria." Saria smiled. "I thought you'd like it. I want to teach you a song." Then she lifted her ocarina and played Saria's Song, although it really had no name. Then Link played it, and they played together. It seemed very familiar to Link, and then he remembered his dream. "Saria, I have to go now. There's something I have to do." He ran out of the Lost Woods and into his tree house.

He looked around, for some kind of clue as to what his dream meant. Then he got an idea. _I'll go out tonight,_ he thought, _and leave the forest. If I die, I'll know it was just a dream. If I don't, well, then it wasn't just a dream._ He knew it was a really dumb idea, but he decided to try it anyway. Then he thought of a better way. _Of course, the Kokiri sword! If it's where it should be, then it wasn't a dream._ He ran to the training center and crawled through the Hole of Z. Then he ran to where the sword had been in his dream. He saw a chest and opened it, revealing the Kokiri Sword.

"So it _is_ real." He said to himself. "I think I'll try out my other theory tonight anyway." He went home, taking the sword with him. As soon as he got there he hid it and found his Deku shield. "Since when did I have this?" He asked his self. He shrugged and hid the shield too. Night came sooner than he expected, and he snuck out of his tree house. He walked out of the forest and onto the bridge separating the forest from the rest of the country. He took a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing..." He walked boldly out of the forest. Nothing happened to him! He waited longer-nothing. _This must mean that I'm really not a Kokiri._ He decided to go explore, since he could.

Chapter 2: Out of the forest

Link walked all the way to Hyrule Market. He was astonished at everything that was there. He walked around for a minute, just taking in everything. Then he ran into a girl with orange hair and bright blue eyes, who was walking around as if she was looking for something. "Oh, sorry." He said. The girl just smiled. "Hi. I'm Malon. I'm looking for my dad, Talon. He runs the ranch in the middle of the field out there. He went to the castle and hasn't come back yet. I'll bet he fell asleep. Can you go find him for me?" "Sure!" Malon giggled and handed Link an egg. "This is for helping me." Link took it and ran to the castle.

He walked up to the gate and asked to be let in. "Little kids like you have no business in the castle. Now go away!" The soldier at the gate paid him no further notice, so Link managed to sneak past him. Then he tried going past the other soldiers, but they caught him. "You're one of those little rogues aren't you? Well play your silly games somewhere else!" He got thrown out of the castle.

He snuck past the soldier at the gate again, and it was almost dark. He waited for a little while and the dense soldiers fell asleep! He dashed past them and behind a rock wall. He was so close! Then he decided not to take chances so he climbed up the wall and jumped into the castle moat. He swam for a fathom and climbed out of the water, shivering. He ran a little ways and saw a man sleeping on the ground. _That must be the girl's father,_ he thought. Just then the egg that Malon had given him hatched!

He took the new chick and put it on the ground next to Talon. The sun came up and the chick crowed. "Huh? I'm up!" Link almost fell in the moat from shock. "Hello lad. I'm Talon. Why'd you wake me up like that?" "Because you were sleeping on the ground and your daughter's looking for you." "WHAT?! Ooh, I'm going to get it from her now. I'd better get home now!" He took off like something awful was chasing him and Link was alone, again.

__

I think I'll see how far I can get into the courtyard, he thought. So Link jumped across the water and crawled through the hole in the wall across from him. After a few times he figured out what to do and dodged all of the guards walking around in the maze inside. After a while he arrived at a tunnel, which he carefully walked through, half expecting some guards to jump out and carry him to a dungeon. None came, and he was still alone, or so he thought.

At the other end of the place Link now stood in was a girl, no older than he, facing away from him. He walked up behind her and gently started talking, careful not to scare her. "H-hello?" The girl quickly turned around, almost knocking Link down. "Who...who are you? How did you get past the guards? Have we met?" Link tried to answer all of her questions. "I'm Link. I snuck past the guards, and I don't know if we've met before, have we?"

"I'm not sure. You look familiar...wait...Link? We _have_ met! You probably don't remember though, do you?" Link shook his head. "Let me tell you a story Link." And this is what she said...

Chapter 3: A little story

'Ganon was a Gerudo, the only man born in a hundred years. He was supposed to be the Gerudo king, but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted nothing less than Hyrule itself. When he grew up, he became my father's advisor. My father never expected him to know magic, or for him to be a traitor. Well, there was a boy, who was destined to be a hero, who was to save Hyrule from Ganon. But he was just a boy. So he went on a quest to find three stones, the Spiritual Stones of Forest, Fire and Water. When he got them, he could go into the Temple of Time and retrieve the Master Sword. But he needed something else...the Ocarina of Time. He went to the castle to retrieve it from me when Ganon attacked. Impa rescued me, but I knew he was Hyrule's only hope, so I threw him the Ocarina. He went to the Temple of Time, played the Song of Time, and opened the door. He then pulled out the Master Sword from its resting-place and traveled to the Chamber of Sages, and he stayed there for seven years until he was old enough to claim the title Hero of Time. But something awful happened while he was there. Ganon found a way to get into the Sacred Realm and get the Triforce. As he touched it, it broke into three parts. He received the Triforce of Power, and the other two were claimed by others. Ganon took his Triforce, and, using its power, became the King of Evil. He destroyed the castle, and built a hideous monstrosity on top of it. When the hero awoke, he returned to Hyrule to find it as I described. But the two missing Triforces, what of them you ask? The hero received the Triforce of Courage, and I received the Triforce of Wisdom. I hid and watched him in disguise as a Sheikah, and he continued his quest. He had to awaken six Sages, in six temples. He did so and I foolishly revealed myself. Ganon had been watching me all along. He took me to his castle and the hero traveled to Ganon's castle to free me. He fought Ganon in a battle and then the castle began to fall. We escaped, barely, and Ganon resurrected himself as a monster with the Triforce of Power. The hero fought him and was again triumphant. The Sages sealed him away in the terrible world he had created himself, and Hyrule was at peace. Then I had to undo my mistake, so I sent the hero back seven years, and he had no memory of what happened.'

"That's nice. Who's the hero?" "Link, that hero is _you_." Link almost fell back again. "My dream..." "Not just a dream. You weren't supposed to remember any of it. Only I did, because I did it." Link looked at her. "I do feel like I've done this before, and I had to come see if it was nothing more than a dream. Wait until I tell this to Saria!" But Zelda stopped him. "Link, don't tell this to a soul. If you do, you can get into trouble. If you remembered this, the Goddesses must have a reason why. Just let it slide for now. Come back here soon. Here," She handed him a piece of paper, "This is so you don't get wet next time you come here. My personal protection."

Link took the paper and left for home. _Me, a hero? I think the princess might have hit her head...but that was all in my dream,_ he thought. Link arrived back home that night, and again no one was up. He ran to his tree house and went to sleep, trying to find an excuse for not being here for 2 days.

Chapter 4: Dreams

The next morning he woke up early. Saria was outside nonetheless. "Link! Where have you been? I looked everywhere!" "I uh...I was in the Lost Woods!" "For 2 days?" "I...um...got lost?" Link shrugged his shoulders. "How?" "I was...trying to get to that meadow and I ended up turning myself all around. Then I went into 1 tunnel and found myself in a mountain, I think. It took me a while but I got straightened out again, and now I'm back here." Saria apparently accepted his excuse and left it alone.

The next day Link was having the same dream about his unknown adventure, but there was something else too. He was standing in the Sacred Realm, before it was touched by evil. There was a man there, standing in front of him. "Link, you are remembering these things not only because they are true, but they will guide you on your true quest." "True quest? Who are you?" "Do you not remember me? Of course not, you wouldn't. I'm Rauru, the Sage of light. The quest you faced that the princess ended was only a test of your abilities. Soon you will face a greater evil, but that is all I can say. Go back now, young Link, and let the time pass as it should. I will call you when it's time, as will the princess."

The dream ended and Link sat up in bed. It was still dark outside, but he went to take a walk in the woods. It was so peaceful, so calm, it was almost scary. Link shivered, but not from cold, from the eerie feeling of being alone. He wasn't like the Kokiri. He knew that all along, but he never knew why. He knew that his dreams were a vision of the past, but it seemed so distant, as though it hadn't happened yet. Then Link realized that it had taken place in 2 different time periods, and that part of it might not have happened yet. It didn't comfort him though. He walked back as soon as the first light kissed the tips of the trees, and the golden sun rose above the peaceful forest. Link knew that the forest wouldn't be peaceful forever though. Nothing, no matter how hard someone tries, can be kept the same.

Saria ran up to him. "Hi Link! It's a lovely day isn't it?" Link nodded, but his eyes were clouded and Saria could tell something was amiss. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Link, I've seen that look before. Now tell me, what's wrong?" "Really, _nothing's_ wrong Saria. I just haven't been sleeping too well the last few days." Saria had taken his excuses before, and this was by far the most believable, but she wasn't convinced. She decided to let it go, but if it continued she'd have to put a stop to it.

"Link, you _know_ you can tell me anything, right? If something's wrong, tell me. I...I care about you." Link raised an eyebrow, but otherwise showed no change in how he was. Saria sighed, not knowing how to get him to open up to her.

For about 4 years everything keeps up as it's going now. Saria continues to feebly try to get Link to be closer to her, and he keeps 'getting lost' every once in a while. Of course, he's a Hylian and he can't hide that for very long, so one day he just leaves, packs his stuff, leaves a note for Saria, and goes out to face his new world. We continue on when Link is 16.

Chapter 5: 6 years later

Link was getting used to market life, the busyness, the noise, and basically everything else. It was indeed a pleasant change from the disturbing quiet he used to face. But he had to admit; he missed Saria and all the other Kokiri, except Mido of course. Then one night Link has a dream, a very familiar one, one that he had before, and, as the last time, Rauru was there.

"Link, you have run away from your problems. You will have to face them some day. But not now. Now you must see the princess. She will be waiting for you, and expects you to come. There is urgent news to discuss." Then Rauru faded, as fog does in the morning. So Link went to the castle and showed the soldiers the note he got from Zelda 6 years ago, which was in surprisingly good shape, and they let him pass.

As he expected, she was in the courtyard, where she had been when they were 10. Now she faced him, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had gotten. Her eyes had gained more depth, and her hair had lost the bleached tone it once held, and not looked purely like strands of gold. He slowly walked up to her, for fear of breaking the beauty of what lied before him.

"Hello Link. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Link could only nod. "Rauru came to me in a dream, told me you were coming, and that a quest would lie before you." Link again nodded. "Won't you say anything?" "Rauru said you would know more about this. I hope you do, because I have _no_ clue about what's going on." Then they both broke out laughing.

When they calmed down, which took quite a bit of time, they got serious. "Tell me more of this dream you had, with Rauru in it." Zelda said. "He told me that my memories would guide me on this new quest, facing the greatest evil, bigger than even Ganondorf." Zelda knitted her brows. "I wonder what he meant." "Maybe that memories of fighting or battle will help me in this new adventure." "Yes, that could be." He couldn't help noticing how pretty she looked when she was confused or upset.

"Link, would you like to stay at the castle, or go back to your home?" Link shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I don't belong in the forest, and the market's so noisy, so if you're inviting me to stay, I'll take your offer up." He said with a small smile. "It'll be easier to share these dreams we both seem to be having." Link temporarily moved into the castle, and a few weeks pass without any disruptions.

It was a dark and stormy night. A figure dashed out of the castle, through the market, and into the fields. A dark cloud followed the cloaked person. _Got to keep running...can't let it get me..._the person was thinking. Then the figure tripped over a loose stone, pulling the hood off their cloak, revealing Zelda. The dark cloud descended upon her and she screamed. As it engulfed her, she could smell the shallow emptiness.

Zelda awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and screaming. "Zelda, what is it?" Her nursemaid Impa called. "N-nothing. It was only a dream." Impa rushed into the room. "A nightmare?" Zelda nodded, her mouth dry. "Your friend Link's been having nightmares too." She wiggled her feet under the sheets, finding that they were soaked with sweat. "I don't think these dreams are just dreams." She said. Her throat felt like sandpaper, and she wondered if Link felt the same. In the room across the hall, Link was having problems of his own. Well, more like _dreams_ than problems.

It was a sunny day, and nothing could go wrong. Link was walking through the forest and came into the village he knew all too well. But there was a problem, a big problem. All across the ground were bodies, each Kokiri in the forest was dead. Link was shocked. He looked over each one's body, praying that what he feared wasn't true. Then he turned over one more body... revealing the face of Saria, covered in already dry blood. His eyes filled with tears at the sight, and he saw the body of a girl with golden hair, in a purple dress. "For the love of Nayru, _please_ don't let it be her..." He prayed. He turned the body over and he looked into Zelda's lifeless eyes.

He woke with a start, his eyes still full of tears. "It was only a dream. Thank Din!" He wiped his forehead, where beads of sweat were forming, and got out of bed. He went to the sink and washed his face, washing away the heavy remains of the dream. Then he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." He said. The door slowly creaked open.

Zelda stepped into the room. "Hi. Can't sleep?" He shook his head. "Bad dream. _Very_ bad dream." "Yeah, me too." Link looked up. "What was your about?" Zelda closed her eyes. "My worst fears coming true, again, yet for the first time too. Yours?" "Also, my worst fear. Everyone I know and love dead, looking into their lifeless eyes." "Link, I think something may be attacking us in our dreams."

"What do you mean?" "Link, something's not right here. You and I both dreaming about our worst fears coming true? Something could be doing this to us, maybe to keep us from sleeping." "Why to keep us from sleeping?" He asked intently. "Well, if you don't sleep, you're not alert now are you?" Link shook his head. "If you're not alert, you can be attacked more quickly." "Oh, I see. Is there some kind of spell to keep that from happening?" "Let's go down to the library. I'm almost sure there's a book about dream spells down there." So they left Link's room and dashed to the library.

Chapter 6: Finding things out

"Hey, look what I found!" Link whispered. Zelda walked to where he was and looked at the book he had in his hand. "Mind Attack Prevention. Link, this is it!" She grabbed it and flipped to the index while Link held up the small lantern they had brought with them. She saw a page about dream protection and flipped to the page. "This is a spell to prevent attacks in your dreams." "How does it go?" Link asked. She read the text and nodded. "It's simple. You take a candle, light it, and imagine no one is able to hurt you, not even in dreams. Come on, let's try it!"

They ran back to Zelda's room and she grabbed a candle. She lit it and they both tried the spell. "That was easy." Link said. Zelda nodded. "Think it'll work?" She asked. "Yeah. I hope so at least." They both went back to bed to try the spell.

Link was having the dream he often had, where he fought the monsters and saved Hyrule. Then he was again transported to the Sacred Realm and Rauru spoke to him. "Hello Link. The monster in your dreams...it will come after you soon, and everyone you care about. That dream was what's to come. You must watch after the princess. She will fall victim to this monster. Tell her to be careful. Your friend Saria too." Then he again disappeared and Link woke up. It was morning.

"Hi Link. Any more nightmares?" "Hi Zel. No more. How about you?" "None. I think the spell worked." She grinned at him and he sighed. "Zel, Rauru told me that you were in danger. He told me to tell you to be careful, and that you may fall victim to that monster in our dreams if you weren't." "Okay Link. I'll be careful." "I think I'll go out today, since it's so nice outside." Link said. "Be back before dinner." Zelda told him.

Link walked out of the castle and into the stables. He smiled at the stable tender and picked out a white mare, named Snowstorm. We took her out and mounted her. Then he galloped to the forest, where he hadn't been for 4 long years.

Chapter 7: Returning

He arrived at the forest entrance at noon and dismounted from Snowstorm's back. Then he walked into the forest. "Hi mister." A little Kokiri girl said. He smiled at her and continued walking, toward the Lost Woods. He was greeted by many of the child-like people on the way and he walked into the woods. It was a maze, and Link could barely remember the way to the Sacred Forest Meadow, but he made it into the secluded place. Saria was there, sitting on the old log he knew she loved to sit on. But she didn't hear him come up, and her head was still down, still looking at her little fairy ocarina.

"Saria?" She looked up. "Hi. Do I know you?" He nodded. "Who are you? How did you find your way here?" He looked down at her. "Saria, I'm Link. You showed me this meadow, remember?" She stood up for a minute, but then sat back down. "You can't be Link. Link was a Kokiri." Link pulled out his ocarina, almost identical to hers but with his name engraved in it. He handed it to her and she looked at it. "Explain why I have this then."

"It can't be you Link. But it is. I missed you so much!" She handed him his ocarina and hugged him. Then she started to cry happily. He looked up at the sky and stepped away from her. "Saria, I have to go soon. I wanted to warn you. Something in a dream told me that you could be in danger soon. Be careful." Then he walked out of the lost woods, out of the forest, and mounted Snowstorm.

He cantered back to the castle, just in time for dinner. "Hi Link. How was your day?" Zelda asked, greeting him in the stable. "Fine Zel. How was yours?" "Same as usual, boring." Link put Snowstorm back in her stall and they walked to the dining hall. After eating dinner, they went back to Link's room, which faced the west where the sun set. They always watched it set and then went to bed, it just seemed more comforting. That night he looked over at her while she gazed at the orange color of the sun. He didn't know what was wrong, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Suddenly her head turned, and she caught his glance. He quickly looked to the floor and Zelda turned back toward the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She suddenly thought aloud. "What? Oh, yeah it is. I haven't seen the sunset look this beautiful in all the times we've looked at it." Then he realized what was wrong with him. He was in love with Zelda. Not just because she was pretty, or because she was a princess, but for her personality. Her inability to live boring castle life. That's the biggest thing he loved about her. He just hoped she felt the same about him.

They went to bed, and neither of them had dreams of any kind. The day after that was gorgeous. They got up and went to breakfast. Afterwards, they went out to the courtyard. "A great day to go for a ride isn't it Zel?" Link asked. "Sure is. Maybe I can persuade Father to let me come with you today." "You can try." She walked off to get permission from her father and Link was alone. The birds were just starting to sing and Link was glad they wouldn't be silenced any time soon.

Then Zelda came back smiling. "Father said I could ride with you." "That's great! Let's go get the horses and we'll go." They walked in silence to the stables and greeted the stable tender when they walked in. "Zel, you take Snowstorm." Link handed Zelda Snowstorm's reins and looked at a new mare. The stable keeper came up and looked at her too. "She just came from LonLon Ranch. Her name's Epona. Want to ride her?" Zelda looked over at Link with wide eyes. "Sure!" He said, grabbing her reins and following Zelda out of the stable. They mounted their horses and rode off. "So where do you want to go?" Link asked. Um... how about Lake Hylia?" Link nodded and kicked Epona to make her canter. Zelda did the same and they rode towards the lake.

They arrived at Lake Hylia shortly thereafter, at about noon. The sun was high over their heads and it reflected off the crystal-clear water. Not a soul was in sight. They were alone. Link dismounted and walked around. Zelda followed him. "I love this place." She said to herself. "I've never really been here." Link said. "Link?" "Yes Zel?" Zelda looked at him. "What about that monster Rauru told you about? Do you think it's real?" Link shrugged. "I'm not sure. If it is, we'll find out soon enough. Just like that their thoughts were answered.

A shadow covered the sky above them, and a creature unlike any other Link or Zelda had seen before flew down. Link held onto Zelda's hand firmly, so they wouldn't be separated. It was blood red, with yellow eyes and black claws. It had wings, and looked like a giant lizard. "Link, is that the monster?" Link nodded. "I think it is, but I hope I'm wrong, because it's scaring the crap out of me."

Zelda looked up at it and gasped in horror. On its belly was a symbol, a crescent moon with 2 stars inside it. "Link, the symbol on its underside signifies that it's pure evil. As much as I hate to say this, you'll need the sword that no evil can touch-the Master Sword!" Link sighed. "Really? I thought that would only work on Ganon." "You're right. Maybe a different one would work. We'll see what we can do."

Chapter 8: Monsters, swords, and other fine things

When they got back to the castle, however, everyone was in an uproar. A part of the stone wall had been smashed, and there were loose stones inside and out. Zelda galloped Snowstorm back and gasped in horror. "What happened here?!" She demanded from the guards. "Princess! A beast attacked the castle while you were away." Zelda thought for a moment. "I have to speak to my father!" She said. "Princess...your father is missing. The monster took him." "WHAT?!" "It's true Zelda." Impa told her, walking over from the castle.

"How?" She asked. "No one could stop it. Most people trying to attack it were buried in the rubble, and others...others were killed by it. It snatched up your father and flew away." Impa told her. Meanwhile, Link was just getting there. "What happened?" He asked. "The castle was attacked my a monster, and it took Father." Zelda explained to him. "Well then. We'll just have to bring your father back." Link said. "Link, if we're going to do that, we need a lot of information. You'll need a sword too." Zelda told him.

They walked into what was left of the castle and went to the weapons room. Link saw many fine swords, and Zelda picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows. "This will do for me." She said. Link picked up a sword almost like the Master Sword. There were only a few differences between the 2 weapons, in fact. "That's the Light Sword, sister to the Master Sword." Zelda informed him. He looked the blade over, and was surprised at the magic he felt in it.

"It's a wonderful weapon from the feel of it." He thought aloud. Link swung the sword a few times to make sure it was right for him. After all, he hadn't used a blade in quite a while. "This will do." He decided. He picked a Hylian shield up off a table and went to the door. "Ready Zel?" She nodded and was right behind him.

"Impa! Do you know where this creature you saw lives?" "I saw it head to Death Mountain." Impa explained to her. "I don't know _what_ it is, and I couldn't care less. Just get you both back safely, and your father too Zelda." She continued. "Promise!" Zelda yelled over her shoulder as she and Link left for Death Mountain on their horses.

They came to the vast mountain shortly thereafter. "Do you want to go on the trail?" Link asked. "It's the fastest way to go." Zelda told him. They left the horses with a hostler in Kakariko Village and started up the trail. It was dark when they came to Goron City. They decided to go in and get a few things. "I was careless not to notice there weren't any arrows in this quiver!" Zelda said. They went into a shop and Zelda bought a bundle of arrows. Then they left the city and continued up the peak.

Soon they came to a crater. "Where do we go from here?" Zelda asked. "I don't know. Maybe someone's seen the monster." Link told her. "You mean someone like that little girl?" She inquired, looking at a little person who had just appeared out of nowhere. "Hi. I'm Link. This is Zelda. We're looking for a monster. He flew up this way with someone in his claws. Seen him?" Link asked the little girl. "Sure have. He went over the mountain. By the way, I'm Liah. Nice to meet you guys." "You too. Thanks for the information Liah! Come on Zel. We've got a monster to kill." They went over the peak and stopped. In front of them gaped the jaws of a huge gap in the rock.

"Okay, now what?" Zelda muttered to no one in particular. "You wouldn't happen to have a hookshot handy would you Zel?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head. "Great. Just great." Link looked around and saw a long piece of wood, longer that the gap they were facing. He picked it up and dropped it. "Want to go first?" He offered. Zelda started walking across.

Suddenly a crow appeared out of nowhere and dived towards Zelda, while she was in the middle of the long plank. She tried to keep her balance but she fell off, grabbing the side of the board as she fell. "Zel!" Link cried as he rushed over to grab her hands. He pulled her up and continued walking, making sure they didn't both fall. They got across the board and looked around. "There's a cave over there, Link." Zelda said, pointing to an old cave. They walked into it and Zelda lit a lantern. They were startled at what they saw, damp walls, homely structure, and Liah standing right in front of them.

"Liah! What are you doing here?" Zelda asked her. "Thought you could use a little help from someone. Someone who knows these caves well. Someone like me." She replied. "How did you know?" Link inquired. "All sprites know stuff like that." "You're a sprite?" "Half sprite and half Sheikah. One of the few." Liah said, bowing. "Then help us find the monster we're looking for." Link said. "Sure." And they walked through the maze of caves with Liah in the lead.

"Do you know this beast's name?" Zelda asked. Liah shook her head. "It doesn't have a name." "Doesn't have one?" "Nope." They walked some more in the dark silence. "Why exactly do you want to kill this monster anyway?" Liah finally asked. "Well, it attacked the castle and took my father." Zelda told her. "Really? You live in the castle?" Liah asked. "Don't _all_ royal families?" "Oh yeah. I forgot for a minute."

They stopped at a crossroad. "Where now?" Link asked. "Doesn't matter. All the ways lead to the monster you're looking for. Good luck and don't get yourselves killed!" Liah disappeared, much to Link and Zelda's surprise, and the 2 companions looked at the 3 paths. "Which one do you want to go in?" Zelda asked. "Um...how about we go right?" Link responded. Zelda nodded and they walked into the right-hand tunnel.

There were a lot of side-tunnels and they had to keep together or they'd get lost. Then the lantern that Zelda was holding went out. "Oh great." She said. Then she felt a hand grab her from behind and she tried to scream, but all she got out was a squeak since the hand was over her mouth. The person owning the hand took her into one of the many side tunnels and tied her to a pole. Then a light was lit and she saw her captor, a blood-red monster like she had seen at Lake Hylia. 

"Well, well, well. Nice to see you princess. Your presence graces my humble abode. Now on to business." The creature said. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Zelda asked it. "I don't really have a name, but you can call me Basilisk. And I don't want you. I want your boyfriend Link." Basilisk said. "_Boyfriend_? We're just friends thank you very much!" Zelda retorted at him. Basilisk didn't reply, just waved his claws in front of her face. Then he brought in a dwarf and waved his claws in front of her nose. The dwarf grew and became a replica of Zelda. 

"How did you do that?!" She demanded. "That's for me to know and you to not know." Basilisk smirked. Then he began to laugh. The other Zelda laughed with him. "You know, you're very immature." Zelda said. "I think it will be easy to be you princess." Then Zelda rolled her eyes. "Link will be able to tell it's not you!" "No he won't, since I'll act exactly the same as you."

Chapter 9: Clones, battles, and such stuff as that

The imposter Zelda, who will be known as Z, walked back into the main passage and lit a new lantern. "Zel, you didn't answer any of the questions I asked you." Link noted. "I got lost in a side tunnel. I'm glad I found you again." Z said. "Me too. I mean, I'm glad you found your way back here too." Then they entered a wide cavern. "I think we're here." Z stated. "Yeah."

Then the monster, which we now call Basilisk, entered the arena. "Get your sweetheart out of the way coward. This is between you and me alone." He said. Z ran off to the side of the arena and stood there. "Why do you want me?" Link asked. "I need the blood of a hero to live." Basilisk said. "Too bad you won't get it. You'll die if you surrender, _or_ if you fight me." "Well," The beast chuckled, "I can always settle for the blood of a princess." Basilisk said, eyeing Z. "Don't you lay 1 filthy claw of yours on her!" Link yelled, not knowing it wasn't the real Zelda.

Basilisk smiled evilly and grabbed Z. Then he put a claw on her throat. "You were saying?" He asked sarcastically. Without waiting for an answer he dug the claw into her throat and slid it all the way to the other side of her neck. Z dropped to the floor, dead. "NO! You son of a-" Link said, but Basilisk cut his words off. "Now I don't _need_ to fight you, but I will anyway." They then charged into a one-on-one combat.

"It doesn't matter if you live or die now. The only thing you loved, the only thing you could love, is dead. You might as well fight. You will fight. I know it. You will fight and die." Link shook his head. "I will fight and _you_ will die, not me." "Such strong words for such a weak boy." Basilisk sneered. "Weak? I'll show you weak!" Link said, charging at Basilisk.

He drove the Light Sword deep into Basilisk's arm and pulled it out again. The wound immediately healed, much to Link's surprise. He decided to do a spin attack, and see if it worked. He charged up for it and let the swing go. There was a large gash that Basilisk couldn't heal in his side. "That wasn't supposed to happen! Now you'll pay for that!" Basilisk yelled. He swung a huge fist, hitting Link in the chest and throwing him against the nearest wall. Link could hear something go _snap! _But he didn't notice at the time.

Link decided to see if he could still use a bow so he ran to Z's lifeless body. He searched her for the bow she had been carrying, but he didn't find it. "Maybe she dropped it somewhere." He thought sadly. "Um Basilisk, where's the king?" Link asked. "He's somewhere else." Basilisk replied. Just then Basilisk disappeared, and the king walked slowly into the room. "Link! You're okay! Where's my daughter?" The king asked, but didn't take another step after seeing her body. 

"No...it can't be! Who did this?" He asked, turning back to Link. "It was the monster that captured you sir. I'm...I'm sorry." Link told him. "Well, we have to go. I don't think I can stand another minute in this dreadful place. We'll send someone up for the body this afternoon." The king motioned for Link to follow him out, and standing there was none other than Liah. "Liah, why are you always here?" Link asked. "Just seem to be in the right place at the right time I guess. Where's the princess?" She asked. "Basilisk killed her." Link replied. "Oh. I'm sorry." "Why should you be sorry?" The king asked. "She's the princess! Why _shouldn't_ I be sorry? I _am_half Sheikah after all!" Liah exclaimed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."

Link, the king, and Liah walked back to the remains of the castle in silence, picking up Link and Zelda's horses on the way. They arrived late in the afternoon, and Link's forefinger started hurting. "That's what the snap was." He said. "What snap?" Liah asked. "When Basilisk threw me into the wall I heard a snap. I think I broke something." Link told her. "Let me see that." Liah said, and Link handed her his finger, attached to the rest of him hand of course.

"It's not broken, just sprained." Liah confirmed. "Then what was the snap I heard?" "You didn't notice the arrow that you broke when you landed?" Link shook his head. "Oh. You need to pay more attention to things like that, and about Zelda not having the bow and quiver she took with her." Link thought she was giving him a hint to something, but he decided to forget it. 

Chapter 10: Grim details and even more discoveries

The next day, Link led a group to get Zelda's body. He just couldn't believe she was actually gone. When they arrived at the spot, there was a dwarf's body in its place, with the same wound in the neck as Z had suffered, although they were the same person. "Where did she go?" One of the other men asked Link. "I have absolutely no idea." Link told him. "This dwarf isn't her, I know that much. But it looks like she died the same way. Is there any way Basilisk could have tricked us into believing she was the one who was dead?" Link said to himself. "I don't know, but let's search the caves!" Another man said.

"Okay. I'll go with Sajan into the left tunnel. Damon and Jonathan go through the middle. Darian and Gen go right. Got it? Let's search!" Link said, grabbing Sajan and running into the left tunnel with a torch. Sajan had a lantern. They decided to split up and each took different side tunnels. Link wandered through one when he saw a light up ahead. "Sajan? Is that you up ahead?" Zelda was actually in that tunnel, and she heard him. "Link! Link, get me out of here!" Link heard it and ran into the room. "Zel! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?" "Apparently there was some way that someone could make a copy of you and kill the copy, because Basilisk killed the copy." Link told her. "Well, let's get out of here." Zelda said. "Sure." Link said as he started to untie her. Then he heard a roar and looked behind him. Standing there was Basilisk.

"I thought you'd come back hero of wimps." Basilisk said. "_You're _calling _me _a wimp? _You're_ the one who ran away yesterday!" Link shot at him. "At least there's _some_ logic in that head of yours!" Basilisk yelled. This was turning out to be more of a battle of insults than a battle of sharp things. "Let me just kill you now and save you the trouble of fighting for nothing." Basilisk offered. "No thanks. I won't need that offer, since I'm going to kill you." Link responded. "Then fight!" Link charged at him and sliced off a claw. It grew back and Link rolled his eyes. "You know this isn't a fair fight, right?" Link pointed out. "Well of course it isn't! I didn't think it would be." Basilisk retorted. 

"Link, use your spin attack!" Zelda told him. "Ok." He grabbed the sword with both hands and concentrated his power on it. He then spun around and sliced through Basilisk's stomach. The beast howled in pain and punched Link in the ribs. He fell over and hit his head on the closest wall. 

Link got up and wondered if he couldn't use anything else. "Zel, is there any other attack I can use?" He asked. "Just point your sword at him and when I say to, swing okay?" Link didn't respond, just did what she said. A purple light surrounded the sword's tip. "Okay now...swing!" Zelda commanded. He swung the sword and the purple light formed a ball and hit Basilisk. He howled again and fell. Link was about to rejoice when the monster got up again and kicked him.

"Link, spin attack again!" Link did another spin attack and there was a large wound in Basilisk's back. "Hit his tail, see if that works!" Link attacked the beast's tail and sliced parts of it off. Basilisk swung his tail and Link dropped the Light Sword. "Oh, just great." He muttered. The sword landed by Zelda's feet. "Link, it's over here. If you come get it, would you mind untying me?" Link ran to Zelda, grabbed the sword and slices off her bonds. "Thanks."

Zelda took her bow and arrows and aimed an arrow at Basilisk's head. Then she put a spell on it to make it into a light arrow. She let it loose and it hit him between the eyes. "Link, hit his head while he's blinded!" Link jumped up and swiped at Basilisk's head. Blood poured from the wound and Basilisk was deciding that he'd had enough. It was too late, though. Link jabbed his sword into the monster's heart, and he gave one last scream before falling to the ground, dead as he could be.

"Let's go, okay?" Zelda implored, tugging on Link's arm. He looked once more at the dead monster. "Thank goodness he's gone" Link said, and then followed Zelda to the main passage. They met up with Sajan as they left the small tunnel. "Link, did you find-oh, nevermind." He said, after seeing Zelda. "Nice to see you princess." He greeted. "Come on, let's get out of here." Link motioned, smiling. 

They left the cave and walked to where their horses were. "I'll ride with you, Link. If you don't mind, that is." Zelda said. "Go ahead." Link mounted and Zelda after him. Sajan mounted his horse and they left, leaving behind a note saying they found the princess and left for the castle. Liah watched them ride off, smiling in a strange way.

Chapter 11: Relief, home welcoming, and startling revelations

They arrived at the castle, which was already half repaired, right as the sun started setting. Impa rushed up to them and hugged Zelda. "I'm so glad you're safe!" She exclaimed. "You're not the only one who is." Zelda replied. Link dismounted and took Epona back to her stall. Then he went back to where they stood. "Zelda tells me you rescued her Link." Impa said. "Link destroyed the monster that held me captive, the same one who captured Father." Zelda told her.

"Oh, I didn't do that much. You helped too Zel." "Yeah, but you did most of the work. Don't be so modest!" Zelda scolded him playfully. Hopefully, things would be back to normal soon. "I want to see Father." Zelda demanded, dragging Link with her. "What are you taking me for?" He asked. "Um...I don't really know. You can go. Sorry." She said, blushing.

Link went off to his room and Zelda went to see her father. "Zelda! You're alive!" He said when she walked into the room. "I missed you too Father." She said, hugging him. "How did you escape?" He asked. "Well, the monster made a replica of me and killed it, and you apparently fell for it. When Link came back today, he found the tunnel I was being held in and killed the monster who was there, with my help. We escaped, and here I am." She explained.

After he was through speaking with her, she went up to her room. She saw Link on the balcony across from hers and went to his room, watching the sunset with him. "The balcony was lonely last night without you." Link told her. "I was lonely last night without you." She replied, turning towards him and smiling. "I'm just glad you aren't dead." He thought aloud. "I'm glad I'm not dead." They turned back to the sunset and watched it in silence.

After the sun was down and the moon was up, Zelda went back to her room. But no matter what she did she couldn't get to sleep. "Maybe I'll go out to the courtyard and look at the moon or something." She said to herself, and went out there. She saw a figure sitting on a bench there and got frightened. "H-hello?" She said. The figure turned around and Zelda let out her breath when she saw that it was only Link. 

"Zel? What are you doing out here?" He asked her. "I should ask you the same question." She responded. "I was just thinking. Because I couldn't sleep. Now, why are you out here?" "Couldn't sleep." She sat down on the bench beside him and looked up at the stars. Looking up, she started to shiver. "It's cold out here." She pointed out, pulling her robe around her. Then she stopped shivering. "It's a beautiful night though." She pointed out. Link looked at her. "Not as beautiful as you." He said. 

"Thanks." She looked at him, into his eyes. He was doing the same, and for a minute neither of them could keep their eyes off the other. Then the sky clouded over and Zelda looked up. There was a black ray stretching down from the sky, and it fell on Liah, who was standing in the courtyard. "Aww, how sweet." She sneered. "It's so cute I could throw up right now. Let's break it up." She said with an evil smile on her face. "Liah!" Zelda snapped. "The one and only!" She said, bowing. 

"I don't suppose you know why I'm here?" She asked. Link and Zelda shook their heads. "Well then I'll enlighten you. Why do you think I knew you needed help finding your monster? Why do you think I was everywhere you needed help, and why did I know which turns to take?" It dawned on them then. "The monster we fought...it wasn't the one we really needed to go after?" Zelda asked. "Of course it was! But why was it so easy to beat?" Link shrugged. "Because it's not the one your Sage friend was talking about, the one who invaded your dreams about the black clouds and losing everyone you loved! Get the picture? And now I have you right where I want you!" It started to rain and there was a loud clap of thunder.

Chapter 12: 1 final battle

Then Liah grew taller and taller, and her eyes glowed red. "Basilisk was my own creation! My pet, my child! You will suffer for eternity for destroying him!" Then Liah threw a ball of red magic at them. Link pushed Zelda out of its way and it hit a tree behind them. The tree disappeared. "Oh, this is perfect." Link said. Zelda nodded. "What do we do now?" She asked. Then Link reached for his sword and pulled it out. "Never leave home without one." He said. 

"You think your puny dagger is enough against me? Think again! I don't think I'll send you anywhere after all. I'll kill you myself!" Liah yelled. Link was surprised that no one heard. Liah threw a ball of black magic at Link and he rolled away from it. _I remember this from somewhere,_ Link thought,_ but where?_ Then he realized it was in his dream, only the magic wasn't as strong. 

"Zel, what do I do?" He asked. Link looked over at Zelda pleadingly. "I don't know! Maybe you should try the way you defeated Ganondorf, like in your dream!" That's what his dreams were for, the memory of how to defeat a similar enemy. Liah had a menacing look on her face. As she started laughing like crazy a thunderstorm began, one like Hyrule had never seen before. Then a strong wind began, blowing everything around and making it hard for Link and Zelda to see much of anything.

"I think we're in trouble." Link said. "Link, I know you can beat her." Zelda told him. He charged at Liah with his sword raised to her. She simply knocked it out of his hands. "Okay, now I know we're in trouble." He said. Zelda picked something off of the ground. It was one of the more highly polished shields, made to fend off magic attacks. _The goddesses must be watching after us,_ Zelda thought. "Link! Catch." She threw him the shield and he caught it, just in time to intercept one of Liah's attacks.

It hit the shield and bounced off, hitting a second tree and causing it to catch fire. The rain quickly put it out though. _I have to make my aim more accurate,_ he thought. The next time she fired, he hit her magic back to her. The reflected magic hit her square in the face. "Yes!" Link cheered. Then he ran toward Zelda and grabbed his sword. He charged at Liah and stabbed her in the stomach while she was dazed.

"Link, you wouldn't happen to have a bow with you?" Zelda asked hopefully. "Sorry Zel. I don't." Liah shot another magic attack at him and he reflected it again, this time hitting her in the ribs and legs and knocking her over. "I'm....not...dead.....yet!" She yelled, trying to get up. Link noticed that each time he hit her she got a little smaller, and was now just a little bigger than he was. 

He ran and attacked her while she was down, causing her to get smaller and smaller. "Wait!" She pleaded. "What the heck do you want?" He demanded. "I want...to help you." She said unconvincingly. Link didn't believe her and slashed at her again. Then she got very mad. She started a lightning storm and Link was almost hit by a bolt. Zelda, however, wasn't so fortunate. She got hit by a fairly small bolt and fell to the ground. 

"Zel!" Link yelled. "Oh, too bad." Liah said with fake sympathy. "You made such a nice couple too." "I'll show you, you witch!" Link challenged. He ran up and jabbed her in the stomach. Blood poured out of the fresh wound. She doubled over and Link decapitated her. Finally, she was dead.

Link stood for a moment and looked around. Everything was in ruins. The trees had been burned terribly, the grass was trampled, and the beautiful flowers were dead. Zelda lay on the ground, motionless. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and Link saw the body of the dead sorceress. "Good riddance." He said. He looked warily at his sword, and went to sit on the bench from last night. He almost fell over, because the bench was broken in half.

"We're never going to be able to fix the castle up." He said to himself. He sat down on the wet trampled grass and looked at the still-dark sky. Then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and, thinking it was Liah back from death, readied his sword. "You're not really going to hurt me with that, are you Link?" Zelda asked, waking up. Link breathed a relieved sigh. "It's just you Zel." 

Zelda looked at Liah's body. "Looks like you killed her. But this place is a mess! What happened to the trees?" She asked. "Do you recall being hit by a bolt of lightning? Because Liah made a storm of it and destroyed most of the trees." Zelda stood up, and immediately fell back down. "Maybe we should get you to a healer. You have a few nasty burns and things." Link offered. "No thanks. I can get up." The next time she tried, she again failed, and took Link's outstretched arm. They went into the castle to tell someone, anyone, what happened.

Chapter 13: A healing and surprise

They told Impa everything that had happened, and Impa told the king for them. Then the king ordered Link to take Zelda to a healer. "Zel, this wasn't my idea. Do you want to be able to walk on your own any time soon?" Link asked on the way. "Well I guess so but..." "But nothing. Now let's go." They went to the healer in Kakariko Village and walked into her house. "Ello there. How can I elp you?" The old woman asked. "Hi. Zelda here got struck by lightning. She's sort of okay, but I think she may still be dazed and such." Link told her. "Come to the back room now." She motioned. Link led Zelda to the back and she took a seat in a chair. "You were in that lightnin' storm last night eh? Don't know how it started, but I'm glad no one got hurt, not seriously at least." 

The woman examined Zelda carefully and came to a conclusion. "Young lady, you were lucky. You've only got a burn or 2 and I'll guess you're a little dizzy right now. It'll go away in a day or so. I can give ya somethin' fer those burns though." She said, getting a bottle of purple medicine off of a shelf. "Just drink this, and in a while the burns'll be gone without a mark left." Zelda took a drink and gave the bottle back to her. "Thank you, but I think we have to be going." Zelda said, motioning to Link that they had to leave.

They went back to the castle and walked inside. "I'm very proud of both of you." Impa said. "Link, you defeated 2 monsters, and Zelda, you played a big part in destroying them both. How could Hyrule ever go on without you!" Link and Zelda thanked her for the compliment and went up to their rooms. It had been a long night, and they decided to try and get some rest.

That night after dinner, Link had a surprise for Zelda that he'd never told a soul about. He caught her in the hallway. "Zel, tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it?" He asked. "Yes it is...I forgot about it." "Well, meet me at the stables after breakfast, if your father allows. I have a birthday present to give you, although it'll take a while to get there." "I wouldn't miss it!" She walked off to her room happily, and he to his.

The next morning, Link and Zelda both woke bright and early. Link put on something that was actually clean and Zelda put on one of her good dresses. They went down to breakfast and had a great meal. Then Link ran out to the stables and got Epona ready. Zelda dashed out after getting her father's permission, and met Link, who had been waiting for her for about 5 minutes. "Get a horse ready and follow me!" He said. She saddled and mounted Snowstorm, her favorite mare. Then she trotted off after Link.

"Link, where are we going?" She inquired. "You'll see when we get there! Not many people know about it, I'll tell you that." Link replied. She rolled her eyes playfully and tried to keep a steady pace with him. It was noon, and they stopped to rest. "Be glad I packed us a lunch." Zelda said. It was true, Link hadn't thought to bring one. They sat and ate lunch, and when they were through they set off again.

"We're here!" Link said at last. He was motioning to a glade that Zelda hadn't seen before. "Where exactly is 'here?' What do you want to show me?" She asked again. "Leave the horses and follow me." They tied up the mares and walked into what seemed at first like a glade. It was, in reality, an uncharted part of the country. "This is where all of the dragons live. It's called Dragonsglade. Like it?" Link asked. "It's wonderful here." Link grabbed her hand and practically dragged her inside.

"Link, I can walk on my own." She said. "Then why don't you?" He joked. "Honestly, you're acting like a 10 year old!" "And what's so bad about that?" She left that unanswered, since she couldn't think of a reason. Link let go of her arm and she walked around a bit. Suddenly she felt something nudge her from behind. "Link, stop it!" She said. "Stop what?" "Stop pushing me along!" "I'm not pushing you. It's that dragon behind you." He said grinning. Zelda suddenly turned around and found herself staring into the green eyes of a small purple dragon.

"Link, these dragons are friendly, right?" _Of course we're friendly! It's those others who aren't._ Something said. "What was that?" _What do you think it was? It was me, behind you! Honestly, some of you Hylian people don't make any sense._ Zelda turned around and looked at the dragon. "I'm Zelda. What's your name?" _My name is Kaiyla._ The dragon replied.

Then Link felt something behind him. It was a blue dragon with green eyes. "Hi. Who're you?" Link asked. _I'm a dragon, of course, and my name is Kierra. Who are you mister?_ "I'm Link. Nice to meet you Kierra." _We're twins!_ Kaiyla exclaimed. "Oh really? That's nice!" Zelda said. _Want a ride?_ They both offered. "If we wouldn't be imposing then okay." Zelda replied. _No, just hop on!_ They said. Link hopped on Kierra's back and Zelda hopped on Kaiyla's. 

__

Hold on tight! They warned, and took off into the air. "Link, this is probably the best birthday I've ever had! Thank you so much for bringing me here!" Zelda said. She was ecstatic. Really, being a princess, this was the most fun she'd ever had. _Even better than riding those ugly fuzzy things huh?_ Kierra asked. "They're not ugly, and they're called horses. But this _is_ more fun, I have to admit." Link said. "Link, we have to get back soon! Father's expecting us for dinner, remember?" Zelda said. "Okay Zel. If you say so. Guys, can you take us down now?" They didn't reply, just flew back to the ground. _You'll come back, won't you?_ Kierra pleaded. "How could we not?" _Good. See you soon!_ They seemed to wave as Link and Zelda left Dragonsglade. "Zel, please keep this a secret, _please._" "Okay, if you insist." They mounted the horses and galloped back to the castle.

"We're back!" Zelda called. "Oh, good! How was your day?" Impa asked. "It was great! We had a lot of fun." Zelda responded. "I'm glad to hear that. Now it's time for dinner. Go wash up and get to the dining hall." They did as she said, and went to eat.

Chapter 14: Even more surprises

After dinner they followed their routine about looking out Link's westward window. Link was trying to get up the nerve to tell Zelda how he felt about her. "Zel?" He said. She turned to him. "Yes Link?" He couldn't say it. He wouldn't have been able to tell her even if he still had the Triforce of Courage. "Oh, nothing." He said, claiming he forgot. Zelda ignored the look in his eyes and looked back out the window. To tell the truth, she was trying to tell him something, too. Zelda left earlier than usual that evening. She went to bed and had a strange dream.

She was walking through a garden, the castle garden. But the doors weren't there. The bench where she sat if she couldn't sleep was there, and Link was sitting on it. She walked up to him and felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and looked at Liah. "You!" Liah smiled sadly. "I was trapped. I had been in debt to treacherous beings, and I had to do what I did. I...I'm sorry. I was possessed. I have those powers and they wanted me. That's not what I wanted to tell you, though."

"What _did _you want to tell me?" Zelda asked. "2 things. Number 1: you have to have courage to tell him, so does he. I wish I could supply you that courage." "And the other thing?" She asked. "He feels the same way as you do. There's nothing to be afraid of, just _tell him. _Have your own courage. I'll leave you alone now. I'm sorry for the trouble I-and they-caused." Then she disappeared, to invade another dream, in another form.

Link was asleep as well. He was in the Lost Woods. The meadow Saria had shown him to be exact. "What am I doing here?" Just then Saria appeared in front of him. "Saria!" "Link, I'm not Saria." Then her form shifted, to the form of Liah. "I killed you!" She shook her head. "I wasn't me. I was paying a debt for my life. To a great enemy of yours. I didn't mean any harm. He took over me and made me do those things with my powers. I'm sorry for that. Of course, I came here to discuss something else."

"What?" "Well, this is how destiny fills out, but you're not doing what you're destined to do at this time, so I was sent to help you along." "But what do you want to talk to me about?" "The matter of you and Zelda. I was in her dream too. She doesn't have the courage to tell you something, and I know you want to tell her the same thing. I wasn't supposed to do this, but I think you may need something." She told him. 

"Wait, how did you know all of this?" Link asked Liah grinned. "I _am _half sprite, you know. But I'm capable of magic, too. Besides, I'm dead, remember? Now take this, it's courage." She said, holding out a yellow rock. "My courage, to be exact. Not like I need it any more. Use it to tell her, and continue your destiny." "Liah, who is the enemy you were possessed by?" Link asked. "You wouldn't remember him exactly. You've met him before. His name is Ganondorf." Then her figure dissolved, leaving Link alone.

Then he had another dream. It was a shadow chasing him. Then it left him alone and spread out, completely swallowing the castle, Gerudo Valley, LonLon Ranch, Zora's Domain, Kakariko Village, and the Kokiri forest. He could hear the people from those places crying out for help. The shadow traveled into Death Mountain and disappeared. Then he heard Rauru's voice. "Link...it's not over. Be careful." Then the dream faded and Link slept soundly the rest of the night.

Link woke up the next morning feeling he wanted to talk to Zelda. He didn't know she was feeling the same way. He had forgotten the second dream that had invaded his mind, but not the first. Link got dressed and waited for her outside her door. When she left her room, he was standing there. "Link, I need to tell you something." She said. "Zel, let me go first please." He took a deep breath. "I don't know how I got the courage to say this. We've been friends for a long time, right?" "Six years. Why?" "Well, I couldn't tell you before, but I-" She cut him off. "I know." "Really?" She nodded. 

They looked at each other for a minute and went down to breakfast. Afterwards, they went out to the stables. "What do you want to do today?" Link asked. "Well...how about we go back to Dragonsglade? We _did _promise we'd go back after all." "Okay, let's go then! You have permission from your father, right?" Zelda nodded, saddling up Sandstorm, a bay stallion. Link again saddled Epona. "You really like that horse don't you?" Zelda asked. "Remember Ganon? Epona was the horse I had when I went on that adventure." Link told her.

"Hey, I'll race you to the glade!" Zelda challenged. "You're on! Ready...set...go!" They began the race, and each pressed their horses to the limit. Of course, Zelda won when they got there. "Good boy Sandstorm." She said, patting him on the neck. Link wasn't mad at Epona or anything, but he was a very good sport after all.

Chapter 15: Back to having fun

They got off the horses and walked into Dragonsglade. _Link? Zelda? Kierra, they're back! Kierra, wake up, Link and Zelda came back! _They heard a voice say. "Hi Kaiyla! How're you today?" Zelda asked. _I'm just fine, but Kierra doesn't seem to want to get up today. Come on and I'll take you to her._ The small purple dragon said. That was Kaiyla. The blue one is Kierra. Link and Zelda walked after Kaiyla to a small hut. "This is where you live?" Zelda asked. _Of course! You didn't expect us to live in caves, did you?_ "Well, actually I did." Zelda said. Kaiyla rolled her large green eyes. _Some of you Hylians...you just don't learn._ Zelda took that as a joke and didn't comment any more. Although these dragons couldn't breathe fire yet, they had sharp claws.

They walked into the hut and Kierra was laying on the ground. "Is she hurt?" Link asked. _No she isn't._ "Then why's she laying on the floor?" Link asked again. _How are dragons supposed to sleep if they don't lie on the floor? She just doesn't want to wake up._ Link walked up to the blue dragon known to the others as Kierra. He noticed another dragon, a silver one, lying near her. "Who's the other dragon?" He inquired. _That's Callista. She's our buddy. She doesn't have any family; we just found her one day. Said her father had been killed and her mother was too. Sad, really._

Link was only half-listening to the story, and half looking for a way to walk Kierra up. Just then a person, about the same age as Link, walked in to the room. "Need help waking her up?" Link turned around. "Yeah, do you know how?" He asked the man. "Of course I do! I am Torain, knower of dragons!" The man told him. Link seemed to remember the name from somewhere, but he couldn't place where it came from. "Well Torain, I think Kierra slept in today." Link said. "Hey, I didn't catch your name yet." "It's Link. And this is Zelda." Then he remembered that this was the man who showed him how to get here, an old friend from when he lived in the market.

"Link! Where have you been the last few weeks?" He obviously remembered Link from the market, too. "Oh, I've been really busy, with fighting monsters and all." He said. "Oh really? That has to be more interesting than living here, no offense to the dragons. I'm the only being here who _isn't_ a dragon, actually. It gets kind of lonely." _Torain, quit the chatting and wake my sister up!_ Kaiyla demanded. "Fine! Do you want me to wake Callista too?" _Um...okay. They need to do something anyway._ Torain nodded and took something out of the pouch around his waist. It was a bottle of purple liquid.

"What's that?" Zelda asked. "It's a mix of vervain root, snake leaves, chamomile, and some other things. It smells so bad that it never fails to wake someone up!" He told her, grinning. He held the bottle under Callista's nose first, and then Kierra's. _Huh? What? What time is it?_ Callista asked. Kierra got up and stretched. _Good morning everyone!_ She said happily. "Morning? Kid, it's already past lunchtime!" Link said. _Oh. Hi Link and Zelda! Nice to see ya!_ She sounded so much like a little kid that it was almost cute. _Callista, these are our friends Link and Zelda._ Kaiyla said. _Hi._ Callista greeted quietly. _Don't worry. She's just shy around strangers, especially if they're not dragons. She'll warm up to you soon._ Kierra assured the pair.

"That's good to know, I guess." Zelda said. _Want to go for a ride?_ Kierra asked. "We just came to say hi and see how you were doing, but thanks. I don't think we have the time now. My father's probably getting worried. Link, I think we need to leave now." Zelda said. "Okay. Bye everyone! See you later Torain!" He said as he walked out the door. Then he remembered the bad dream, the warning dream, that he's had the night before. "Zel, you go ahead to the castle. I have to do something." He said. "What? Can I go with you?" She asked. "I have to talk to someone. I had a dream last night, and I have to warn my friend about something. I'll be back at the castle as soon I can get there." He turned Epona toward the Kokiri forest and Zelda went back to the castle.

He got to the forest shortly thereafter. He dismounted and ran into the forest, running right into Mido. "Hey, watch where you're going!" "Sorry. Do you know where Saria is? She may be in danger." Link said to the child-like person. "She's in her house. Right over-" "I know where her house is! Thanks, Mido." He ran to her house and went inside. Everything was messed up. Someone had ransacked the house!

Chapter 16: Danger, danger and more danger for Link and his friends

He looked all over the house, not finding Saria. He ran to her secret place, the Sacred Forest Meadow. "Maybe she's there." He said to himself. When he got there, it was empty. "This isn't good...is it?" He asked, receiving no answer. He went back to the forest and looked for Mido. "Did you find her?" Mido asked. "She's not there, and the place is wrecked! Did you see her go anywhere?" Mido shook his head. "If she's not there, she's either in the Lost Woods, or she left the forest. If she left, she's probably dead by now!" Mido said worriedly. "I have to find her!" Link said, running out of the forest and back to Epona. He jumped onto her back and started off to the castle.

He got there just before the sun started setting. He saw Impa walk towards him. "Where's Zelda?" He asked her. "I was hoping you knew. She didn't come back yet." Impa told him. "Oh, this is just great! Now she _and_ Saria are missing!" He said. "What? Saria who?" Impa asked. "Saria, my friend from a long time ago. I think I need to find them. They may be in danger. I'll be back soon, promise!" He rode off and thought. "This is like my dream, maybe I should check out Kakariko Village."

He rode out to the village and was astonished at what lay before him. The town was ablaze! He got off Epona's back and ran to find someone. He ran into a man and looked at him. "Do you know why the village is on fire?" Link asked. "Yeah. Someone came in and threw fire out of his hand. It started a big fire." The man replied. The fire was almost out, and Link heard a woman cry out. He ran to her and she was on the ground. 

"What's wrong ma'am?" He asked. "My daughter's gone! Aria's gone!" He noticed a mark on her arm, labeling her a Sheikah. He didn't say anything about it though. "What does she look like?" "She had brown hair, kind of streaked with a silver color. Her eyes are gray and she's kind of tall for being 13." The woman replied. "I hope you find her." He said, and he left the village.

"Where should I go next." He said, trying to remember his dream. The closest place was LonLon Ranch, so he reared toward the only ranch in Hyrule. He reached it a little while after that. He walked in and noticed the side of the main building was covered in arrows. He went in to see if everyone was okay. Ingo was there. "Ingo, what happened?" "These weird people came and attacked us. Go talk to Talon for the details." "Where is he?" "He's in the barn." Link ran to the barn and looked for Talon. "Talon, do you know what happened?" "A band of thieves came and attacked. I don't really know, but I think they took Malon! I can't find her anywhere! If they took her I'll..."

"Thanks for the information. I have to go now." Link said, leaving the ranch and heading towards Gerudo Valley. He walked in, holding a Gerudo membership card. He walked right into a sandstorm. "Why is there wreckage everywhere someone's missing?!" He wondered aloud. He covered his face and looked for someone who would know what was going on. He walked into the fortress and looked around the halls, where the floors were covered with sand.

"Halt where you are! Oh, it's you. Sorry about that." A guard said. "What happened here?" He asked. "A normal sandstorm. Haven't had one in a while though. People have been talking that someone disappeared in all the commotion. Talk to another guard if you want to know who, because I don't know." And the guard started walking down the hallway. Link walked further into the fortress and talked to the closest guard. "Did someone disappear in the storm?" He asked her. "Sure did. It was none other than Nabooru. Walked outside in the storm and didn't come back in. Must've gotten lost in this horrible storm. Foolish girl, never really _was_ right in the head. This just proves it..."

"Um, thanks for the information. I have to go now." He ran out into the sandstorm and out of the Gerudo valley. "Something's telling me to go to Zora's Domain..." He said to Epona, who immediately took off for the domain. It took a while, but they got there. He left Epona tied up outside the place and went in. He couldn't believe what he saw, Zora's Domain had mostly dried up!

"This is getting _too_ weird, even for my life." He mumbled. "I have to see King Zora." He said to himself, running to where King Zora was. "Hello Link! Nice to see you boy!" He said. "What happened?" Link asked. "Don't know. I know that all the Zoras are at Lake Hylia, but Ruto's missing. She was in the fountain when all this happened, and she was alone. No one went in or out. I don't know what could have happened."

"I'll try to find her. I know where she may be. Got to go!" Without waiting for another comment, Link dashed out of the domain and back to Epona. "To Death Mountain!" He exclaimed, pulling Epona into a gallop.

Chapter 17: Fight many monsters

Link walked up to the mountain and started to climb. "Where would whatever this is be on the mountain?" He asked. "I'll try Goron city, ask if anyone's seen it." He decided and walked into the city. "Well where is everyone?" He wondered. The city was deserted!

Just then a little Goron came up to him. "Who are you?" The Goron asked. "My name is Link. Who are you?" Link returned. "I'm Natuna." He replied. "Where is everyone?" Link asked. "I don't know. Maybe they're in the crater. All I know is that a shadow came in here with many voices and went to Darunia's room." Natuna told him. "Thanks!" Link said, rushing to Darunia's room.

He stopped at the Biggoron's shop first. Even _he_ wasn't there! Someone else was, a Kokiri. "Who are you?" Link asked the child. "I'm Melissa. Who're you, and what are you doing here?" Melissa asked. "I'm Link, and I'm looking for my friends. Wait...what are _you_ doing here?" He asked her. She gave a little grin and turned into an ugly monster. "I knew Kokiri aren't supposed to leave the forest!" Link exclaimed, pulling out the Light Sword, which he decided not to leave behind any more.

"Fight you? Well, I'm on a tight schedule but I'll kill you fast." The beast sneered. "That's what the last guy who fought me said. Prepare to die fiend!" Link charged and held his sword out, scratching the monster on the arm. "Got to do better than that boy, if you want to save your girlfriend." "Girlfriend? That's it, you die now!" He slashed at the gargoyle-like creature's stomach and blood oozed out of the wound. 

"Ooh, that's got to hurt!" He said triumphantly. "Not so fast, pest!" The monster, which really _was_ a gargoyle, tried slamming its immense fist on Link, but he moved easily out of the way each time. Then it opened its fist and hit Link with the back of it, slamming him into the closest wall. Then the gargoyle died. Link was unconscious, but still alive. He didn't see it, but Saria walked out of the wall farthest from him. 

"Link!" She said, running over to him. "Huh? What...Saria! You're okay!" He jumped up but fell back down from dizziness. "You okay?" He asked her. "Yeah, you?" "I think so. I just have to get up slowly. How did you get here?" He asked her. "Well, I was reading and this shadow got into my house. It wrecked everything and covered me. Then it carried me here." She told him. "Where are the others?" He asked. "Others? I was brought here alone."

"Guess we have to find them then. Come on!" He said, motioning her to follow him. They went out of the Biggoron's shop and into another room. Strangely enough, there was a cow in there. "A cow?! What the heck is a cow doing in here?" Saria asked. Link shrugged. Then it turned into a griffin. "This is more of a monster. Saria, is there any way you can help me?" Link asked her. 

"Maybe." She said. **(Remember, the only people who remember Ganon are Link and the Sages**.**) **"I think I still have my Sage power, but I may not." "You remember that? How?" Link asked. "All the Sages remember, but we're the only ones who do." Saria replied. "Oh well." _SCREEEEECH!_ The griffin cried. "Awk! Fight now!" It said. "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" Link yelled. "Link, wait! Griffins are only vulnerable to a few attacks. The best weapon is a bow and arrows. Do you have any?" She asked. Link shook his head, indicating a 'no' answer.

"That's okay. Certain sword attacks work too, but be careful of the fire he breathes. This seems to be a special fire-breathing griffin." Link looked at his shield. "Idea! If it breathes fire, why not reflect it with my shield? It's worked before." Link suggested. "Good idea!" Saria said, and the griffin squawked again. Then it opened its huge mouth and blew fire at Link. Link held up his shield and reflected it back, but not without getting incredibly hot. "I hate fire, I hate fire, I hate fire..." He kept saying. "Link, could you do me a favor?" Saria asked. "What?" "Shut up."

"Saria, do something!" Link told her. She lifted up her hand and a ball of green light shot at the griffin, knocking it down. Link took his sword and jabbed at its head a few times. It screeched in pain and fell onto the floor. Link took the chance to slice off the beast's head. And right then it died.

Its dead body rose into the air and disappeared, leaving an orange ball of light. It fell to the floor and turned into Malon. "Malon!" Link said. "Hi. What...what happened?" She asked. "I don't know. I wasn't there." Link said. "Let's go find the others now." Malon said, walking out of the room. Link and Saria followed her.

"Know where they are?" Link asked. "No, but there aren't that many rooms here so..." Malon told him. They walked into the next room and looked around. A horse stood looking at them. "What's with this place?!" Saria said. The horse looked strange, and suddenly it transformed into a dragon with no wings.

"A dragon?!" Malon yelled. "Yep! Let's just kill it, fast!" Saria said. "I will, but I may need your help." Link told them. He charged at the dragon and jabbed at its head. It just seemed to yawn and throw Link into the doorway of the room. Saria held up her hand and a bolt of lightning hit the creature. Malon was busy concentrating on the creature, and a fire appeared right in the middle of its forehead. "Wow!" She said. "Who did the fire thing?" Saria asked. "I think I did." Malon replied. "You? How?" Malon shrugged and they kept fighting.

Malon and Saria combined their magic and shot a beam at the dragon, knocking it down and allowing Link to stab it in the heart. Then it disappeared completely. "Well, that was quite interesting." Saria said. Then something tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around. "Who are you?" She asked the person standing there. "I'm Aria. Thanks for killing that...dragon creature. It set me free." Aria told everyone. They all noticed that she was a Sheikah almost right away. Then Malon spoke up about it. "I thought the Sheikah didn't exist anymore." She said. "My mom's a Sheikah, and so was my dad, before someone killed him. We lived in a hidden place for a long time, and we went back to Kakariko village just a few days ago." Aria responded.

"Is my mom okay?" She asked. "Yeah. Just sad that you're missing." Link told her. "Well, let's get out of here." He continued. They left the room they were in and proceeded to the next level down in the abandoned Goron City. "I don't understand what this creature wants!" Link said. "It wants you." Someone said. "Who was that?" Saria asked. "Me." They turned around and looked at a Gerudo guard.

Link got his sword out and scowled at the woman. "How would _you_ know? I think she's about to turn into something ugly, so be prepared." Link said. "Smart boy. Of course, to fight me in my real form in a death wish." "That's what the last dead monster thought too, and the 2 before it! And even _more_ before those!" Link exclaimed. The Gerudo started to grow and change into a strange creature, called a sphinx. "What the heck is that?!" Aria asked. "Who cares? Let's just get rid of it." Link growled.

"The only way you can kill me is to answer my 4 riddles. If you don't, I kill you." The sphinx said. "Okay...try us." Link said. "Here's a good one! _What has roots that no one sees, is taller than trees, up and up it goes, and yet it never grows?_" The creature said. Link paused. "A mountain!" Aria said. "Learned it from my father, before he died." "Very good. Here's another one. _It can't be seen, can't be felt. It can't be heard, can't be smelled. It lies behind stars and under hills. And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter._"

"You're a depressed...thing, aren't you?" Malon asked in her best psychiatrist voice. "Why yes I was very deprived as a child-wait! Answer the riddle or die right now!" They all thought for a moment and then Saria spoke up. "Dark is the only possible answer. It's dark." She said. "Grrrr! Ah, here's one! _This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountain down. _Try that one on for size!"

Link couldn't help but recall what he had done, traveling through time. He remembered how everything had looked after 7 years and knew the answer. "I've got it! The answer...is time!" The sphinx roared in anger, for that was the answer that Link had spoke. "This is your last chance! This is a hard one." The beast said, smiling in triumph because he didn't think they would figure it out. "_What has 4 legs in the morning, 2 in the evening, and 3 at night?_" 

Now this was a hard one. The race of the creature known as the sphinx had never but once had someone guess the answer to it. Link and the others looked frustrated. "Well? Time's running out!" Malon was close to it, she knew she was. She had gone over it in her head. "Mankind. In the morning of life they crawl on hands and knees, in the evening they walk on 2 legs, and at night they use support as a third leg." She guessed.

"No one has ever gotten that one right! How did you get it? D*mn, now I'm in trouble." The creature said, watching Link run at him with his sword and stabbing him in the lungs. "AAAHHH!" He yelled as he died. "That was interesting." Malon said. "That was a good guess." Link told her. "Thanks." A red light appeared in the middle of the room and Nabooru appeared. "I'm not dead! This is the best day of my life! Oh, nevermind, I'm still here." She said. Link almost started to laugh. "You thought you were dead or something?" He choked out.

"Shut up kid." She demanded. "Fine then!" He said to her. "Where do we go now?" Malon asked. "Let's just leave this room." Saria said, leading them out into the main cavern in the abandoned Goron City. They walked down to the next level, the one above the first floor, and looked for a room. Nabooru motioned them into a large room with some kind of pool in the middle. "Since when was this here?" Link wondered. 

Sitting in the middle of the room, beside the pool, was a Zora. Link got his sword out and got ready to fight. "You're not a dumb as you look, I see." The Zora said. "Are you calling me dumb? You're going to pay for that!" He shouted at the Zora. It grinned evilly and turned into a sea monster. It was long, and red in color. It jumped into the pool and swam to the side where the 5 companions stood. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? 4 children and a Gerudo thief, I see. Simple, and don't point that sword kid. You may hurt someone." The creature said, referring to Link and his sword. "Of course, hurting someone is my point. Hurting _you_." Link retorted to the sea creature.

"Big words for such a little boy. Come and get me, if you dare." Link jumped onto the side of the pool and slashed at the monster. "I have an idea. Let me handle it." Nabooru said. She lifted her hand and a red ball of energy appeared. She pointed at the monster and the ball stunned it under water. Link took the chance and walked into the water. He stabbed it in the head, cracking its skull and killing it. It didn't even have a chance to scream.

The water evaporated, leaving no trace of it. In its place stood Ruto, the Zora princess. "Strange...I was in the fountain and the next thing I knew everything was dark, but I was awake. Then I get here...how?" She mumbles, rubbing her head. "You were captured and we rescued you." Nabooru said. "That explains a lot." Ruto replied sarcastically. "Let's find Zelda." Link said. "Okay, we'll go find your girlfriend." Nabooru joked. "Why does everyone think that?!" Link thought aloud. "Because it's true." Nabooru replied. 

Chapter 18: Battle with the self

They went down to the first level and into Darunia's room, knowing that's where the shadow causing this was. I SEE YOU'RE ALL IN ONE PIECE. WELL, NOT FOR LONG! Something said. Out of the shadows of the room stepped Zelda. "Zel! Are you okay?" Link asked, walking up to her. Nabooru snickered. "Don't say anything!" Link snapped at her. "I think so. I...don't remember what happened." 

"We were coming back and something happened to you." He said. "Coming back from where?" Zelda asked. Link stepped away from her. "It's a trick." He said, walking up to the wall. The image of Zelda blurred and became a dark cloud. SMART BOY. TOO BAD YOUR WISDOM AND COURAGE WILL BE WASTED, SINCE I WILL KILL YOU. "Like you, a shadow, could kill me." Link said.

MAYBE _I_ CAN'T, BUT SOMEONE ELSE CAN. It said. Link could feel something inside his head, but it didn't hurt or anything. Saria was seeing what it was going to do. "Link, don't get scared. Let go of your fears before it finds them." She told him. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't get rid of 1 fear. 

The shadow seemed to laugh as it surrounded Saria, Malon, Aria, Nabooru, and Ruto in some kind of bubble. "Now you're alone. And I know what scares you." It said, no longer as a shadow, but as Ganondorf. "I killed you!" Link yelled. "Well, actually you didn't kill me, but you sealed me in that dratted sacred realm. I escaped, and worked on this devious plan for about a year under your nose! But when I kill you, nothing will stop me from taking over Hyrule, and then the world!"

"Big words for such a little man." Link said. "You're the one to talk about little, shorty." Ganondorf sneered. _Link, that's not really him. Remember that, and as you lose fear of him he'll get weaker._ He heard, it was Saria's voice. He nodded slightly and scowled at 'Ganondorf' who was starting to get his power. "I'm going to kill you this time if it's the last thing I do. Then I'll take the sages, including your precious princess."

Link had had enough. He held out his sword and charged at Ganondorf (who I'm calling Ganon for short) and stabbed at him. It didn't do any good though. _Use what you know from last time!_ He heard, but it wasn't Saria's voice. It was Zelda's. He just barely saw her head poking out from behind a rock and no one else saw her. _So this is almost like a battle with myself,_ he thought. Zelda nodded, still behind the rock, and Link wondered how she read his thoughts like that. _Zel, can you hear me? If I don't win, I want you to know..._ He was about to say. _Link, I know. I...me too. Please don't get hurt!_ He heard her plead in his mind.

He shrugged it off, just for this battle, and started to fight Ganon the same was as he had in the previous time. Ganon threw balls of magic one after the other, and Link would hit them back with his sword. Eventually he hit Ganon and he fell to the ground. Link ran over and slashed at him with the Light Sword, and when Ganon was about to get up, Zelda gave the sword some of her power and Link sliced the man's head off.

Chapter 19: After all this

It turned back into a shadow and drifted above Link's head. YOU PASSED THE TESTS, HERO OF TIME. YOU PROVED YOUR WISDOM, COURAGE, PHYSICAL AND MENTAL STRENGTH, GENEROSITY, LOVE, AND WILLINGNESS TO FIGHT ALONE. I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE NOW. GOOD BYE, HERO. The shadow dispelled and left the room. No one ever saw it again.

"Zel, did you really mean all that?" Link asked her as they neared the castle after taking everyone back to where they belonged. "Every word of it." She replied. "This is what Liah told me in that dream I had..." Link said. "She was in my dream too. I think she wanted to help us get courage to say it." Zelda told him, smiling.

They got to the castle and explained their little, or rather large, adventure. "That many enemies?! Link, I admire you." The king said after they told him. "All in a day's work. Or did that take more than a day?" Link joked. "I thank you for bringing my daughter back safely, twice! You're an amazing man." "Thank you sir." That night, they had a feast. Link and Zelda had talked before then, though. They confessed their love, but I won't bore you with tiny details. 

"Excuse me father. I want to make an announcement." Zelda said. She whispered it to her father first, and he approved of it. "If it pleases you dear." Her father said. "Link and I will be getting married in a few years." She said. Her face was practically glowing, she was so happy.

There was a commotion for a few minutes, and then everything settled down and they had their dinner. Afterwards, Link and Zelda went up to his room to watch the sun set. It was more beautiful than ever, because they looked at it in a different way.

About 2 years later...

They were in the Temple of Time, standing there for the practice. "Link, do you take princess Zelda to be your wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" The priest, who was Rauru the sage of light, asked. "I do." Link said. "Zelda, do you take Link to be your husband, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" She looked at Link for a brief moment. "I do." She said. "Good. Now all you have to do is wait until tomorrow for the real thing." He said.

The next day was the real thing. The temple was a bit crowded, with the sages in the front row of it all. A lot of people were there, more than many people can name. Zelda walked up the aisle in a stunning dress, and Rauru began to speak. Then it was time for the vows. "Link, do you take princess Zelda to be your wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" The priest, who was Rauru the sage of light, asked. "I do." Link said. "Zelda, do you take Link to be your husband, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" "I do." She said. 

Then they were married. "I can't believe it." Zelda said. "Me either. None of it. I'm just thanking the goddesses that I'm so lucky." Link told her. They had a feast, after a few festivities. Then Link and Zelda went into the castle as the sun was setting. They went to his room and looked at the sunset, but it was unsettling. "How long do you think this will last?" Link asked. "For all time and beyond." Zelda replied, smiling.

****

The End


End file.
